


Вещи, которые лучше не знать.

by Florka



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Короткая и милая зарисовка о том, кто спит у Клинта на кровати.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Kate Bishop/Noh-Varr
Kudos: 8





	Вещи, которые лучше не знать.

Возвращаясь из Сан-Франциско, Кейт ожидала увидеть в квартире Бартона всё, что угодно: ворох коробок из под пиццы, разбросанные по полу пустые и полупустые бутылки и пивные банки, заляпанный кровью и кофе пол, да даже самого Клинта, бренно лежащего на этом полу или же на диване в гостиной.  
К чему она совсем не была готова, так это к чистоте.  
\- Тише, Лаки, тише, - ещё и пяти утра не стукнуло, когда Кейт припарковала почти свою машину во дворе и вместе с Лаки радостно поднялась на третий этаж. Пропустив пса вперёд, она следом зашла в квартиру и закрыла дверь.  
Да так и замерла, тут же услышав стоны, доносящиеся из комнаты сверху.  
Что ж.  
Этого о личной жизни Клинта Кейт знать точно не хотела. Но куда ещё деваться?  
\- Ну, по крайней мере мы знаем, кого благодарить за уборку, - потрепав Лаки по голове, она прошла на кухню и занялась варкой кофе - только он сейчас её и мог спасти. Пёс радостно исследовал каждый уголок своей старой квартиры, то и дело замирая на месте из-за нового запаха, который раздражал и в то же время манил. Когда-то этот запах он уже встречал. Тогда Клинт был очень растроен, зато вечером была пицца. Хороший знак.  
Запах свежесваренного кофе быстро распространился по всей квартире и конечно же добрался до верхней комнаты.  
Кейт присела на высокую табуретку за кухонным столом и мысленно поблагодарила Клинта за привычку бросать газеты где попало - меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас внимательным взглядом провожать то, как Бартон дай боже хотя бы в трусах сбежит по лестнице, чтобы узнать, какой идиот решил сварить кофе во время ограбления. Спрятавшись за вчерашней газетой, она отхлебнула горячий кофе и принялась ждать.  
Раз, два, три - о, всё же решил одеться - четыре, пять, шесть - что, и лук прихватил? - семь, восемь...  
\- Откуда у тебя ключи?  
\- Новая кофеварка? - проигнорировав его вопрос, Кейт выглянула из-за края газеты. Да, так и есть, Клинт настороженно спускался по лестнице в наспех натянутых трениках, готовый в любую минуту пустить стрелу ей в лоб.  
\- У старой колба разбилась, - опуская лук, ответил Бартон. - Ты знала, что колбы отдельно не продаются?  
\- Просто надо пить из кружки, а не как некоторые, - тоном наставника, заметила Кейт, откладывая газету в сторону. Поверх неё тут же упал лук со стрелой. Клинт, всё ещё озадаченный внезапным появлением Бишоп на его кухне, не знал, куда себя деть. Зачем она вернулась? Когда успела сделать ключи? Что с ней произошло? Как давно она здесь? Нет, серьёзно, как давно она в его квартире?  
Неожиданно в его руку ткнулся чей-то мокрый нос.  
\- Ох, Лаки! Хороший пёсик, - присев на корточки рядом с собакой, Клинт радостно потрепал Лаки и крепко его обнял. - Никому не говори, что я обнимался с собакой.  
\- Всяко лучше, чем случайные связи, - поведя плечом, ответила Кейт.  
Чёрт.  
Достаточно давно в его квартире.  
\- Они всегда приносили тебе одни неприятности, Клинт.  
\- Кейт, - выпрямляясь во весь рост начал было Бартон. Хотя что он мог сказать? Что он взрослый мужчина, которому лучше знать, как вести личную жизнь? Что он ей в отцы годится, и не девочке-подростку давать ему советы? Что это как бы его квартира, а не её?  
\- Что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
\- Пришла забрать некоторые вещи, - допивая кофе, ответила Кейт. Клинт замер в немом вопросе: перед тем, как уйти, она собирала свои вещи в дорогу прямо здесь, в гостиной его квартиры. Уже тогда он с удивлением узнал, что Кейт хранила здесь что-то своё и, как оказалось, многие вещи, которые Клинт считал своими, таковыми не являлись. Но он посчитал, что в тот раз Бишоп забрала всё. Иначе, она тут что - устроила свой личный склад?  
Устало потерев виски, он спросил:  
\- Что ещё? И где оно лежит?  
\- Всего лишь инопланетное оружие у тебя под кроватью, - как ни в чём не бывало, сказала Кейт.  
\- Инопланетное оружие, - повторил Бартон, неотрывно сверля взглядом Бишоп.  
\- Ага, - кивнула та. - Нох как-то случайно его здесь оставил, да и забыл об этом. А мне сейчас любое оружие будет кстати.  
\- Нох? - протяжно спросил Клинт,подозревая, что он не хочет знать ответа на этот вопрос. И на другие три, автоматом выскочившие в его голове: "Когда это было?", "Что они тут делали?" и "Господи, Кейт, ну это же моя квартира, Кейт, моя спальня, и тебе сколько? Восемнадцать? Я бы дал все шестнадцать, господи, Кейт!"  
\- Это оно? - от ответа всех спас женский голос, донёсшийся с лестницы. Одновременно с Клинтом обернувшись на этот крик, Кейт с лёгкостью признала в ночной гостье Бартона Наташу, что сейчас в одном халате мило перегибалась через перила, размахивая странного вида бластером.  
\- Мне стало скучно, а здесь отличная слышимость, - не извиняясь, а просто констатируя факт, Наташа ответила на немой вопрос. - Привет, Кейт, как Сан-Франциско?  
\- Как и всегда солнечно, - провожая взглядом, как Романова с легкостью сбегает по лестнице, отозвалась Бишоп. - Доброе утро. Кофе?  
\- Не откажусь, - добравшись до кухни, Наташа шутливо поцеловала замеревшего Клинта в щёку, и протянула бластер Кейт. - Держи.  
Переводя взгляд с одной девушки на другую, Клинт никак не мог сообразить, что же сказать в сложившейся ситуации. Или хотя бы как себя повести. Даже если Кейт и Наташа испытывали какое-то чувство неловкости, они с ним справлялись куда лучше Бартона. В конце-концов, они всегда каким-то образом всегда с лёгкостью находили выход из любой ситуации. Как и сейчас, к примеру: передача бластера и светский разговор за утренним кофе, что может быть нормальне?  
Во всём этом утреннем безумии только Лаки, казалось, чувствовал себя лучше всех: повиливая хвостом, он с преданностью следил за каждым движением своего хозяина, надеясь, что его покормят или хотя бы снова почешут за ухом. А еще ему жутко хотелось пиццы.


End file.
